


Their Cherry Blossom Tree

by AshleyJean96



Series: Cherry Blossoms for the Wolves [1]
Category: Kindan no Koi de Ikou| Midnight Wolf
Genre: Alpha female Hisako, Alpha male Yato, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Smut, Soulmates, Swearing, The wolves with the power of the moon can shift into human form, Violence, Wolves, Yato POV, Yato's the strongest wolf, eventual pregnancy, semi-reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJean96/pseuds/AshleyJean96
Summary: Years after Yato's true mate dies she is reincarnated (but she's still the same person and has all of her original memories) but with a slight difference she's a wolf now with the power of the moon just like Yato. Now that Hisako can stay by Yato's side forever their journey is just continuing from where they left off after her death.If you haven't read the original Midnight wolf series I'll have it linked in here (and sorry the only place I've been able to find it in English is at Kissmanga) I HIGHLY suggest that you read the manga before this because this will have spoilers.Prequel series: http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Kindan-no-Koi-wo-ShiyouIn between series: http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Zoku-Kindan-no-Koi-wo-ShiyouMain series: http://kissmanga.com/Manga/Kindan-no-Koi-de-IkouI'm changing the official ending of the manga because I came up with this idea and loved it so I just had to post it :DAnd also the ending to me was a little sad and I like happy endings :)





	1. The Re-Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously read the original manga series before this :)

Sighing I curl up next to Hisako's tombstone underneath the Cherry Blossom Tree that she loved so much. It's been 60 years since she passed away and I've been waiting for her everyday in the forest next to her tree as well as next to her tombstone. Nao's descendants still come visit me and pay their respects to Hisako's tombstone it surprises Nao's great-granddaughter Yuki followed Nao's footsteps and took over the vet clinic and she's read all of her journals which means she knows about my old womanizing habits making her shocked that I haven't been with a woman for 60 years. When she asked me about why I haven't I scoffed and looked up at the tree and told her "Hisako is it for me anything else would be a meaningless one night stand and bring shame on Hisako's memory." 

Looking up at the tree I give another sigh it's been 20 years since I've felt Hisako's presence and I miss it every damn day. "Hisako what happened to you love? You were supposed to use the power of the moon to become human but you're not here anymore-" chocking on a sob I close my eyes as the tears start to roll down my cheeks. Placing my muzzle on my paws I start to take deep breaths to calm myself down. As I'm finally relaxing and reliving memories with Hisako from when I first met her protecting her from a drunkard in my wolf form, when I first shifted into my human in front of her wearing only an open shirt and a sofa cover, our first kiss, the first time we made love, all of our crazy adventures and finally the day she passed away. Tearing up again the final day I spent with her comes flooding into my mind she was laying on the bed next to me softly stroking my fur with gentle fingers and as soon as the full moon rose I shifted into my human form as fast as possible pulling her up for a gentle kiss I tucked her into my side and gently ran my fingers up and down her side wanting to spend as much time with her as possible because I could tell by her scent that she didn't have much longer left. Chocking on a sob trying to escape from my throat and blinking away tears I kissed the top of her head gently.

"I love you Hisako more than anything you're my everything and you always will be." Surprisingly my voice didn't crack like I was expecting it to. Kissing my ribs I hear her reply with "I love you too Yato thank you for always being there for me and for being my everything." Rubbing her cheek up onto my chest I hear her breathing even out and she falls asleep closing my eyes tightly I force myself to fall asleep beside her. In the morning I reverted back to my wolf form and right away I knew she passed away in her sleep her hand was gently threaded in the fur on my shoulder and her face was so peaceful. Rearing my head back I let out a howl that is full of pain, anguish and heart break. My Hisako the light and warmth of my life who makes me remember how to love and what it feels like to be loved is gone. My howl awoke Nao's grandson Souta who became a doctor and he came running in to see what was wrong. As soon as he sees Hisako he understands and lets out a sob because he was the closest to Hisako. 

Blinking I'm brought back to the present when I hear something snap a stick standing up I let out a growl when I see a golden wolf step towards me. The back of my brain starts nagging me to stand down but I ignore it an unknown female wolf is approaching the resting place of my mate I will not step down. Letting out a more aggressive growl the female wolf stops and tilts her head as if she's confused by my reaction to her. She lets out a little whimper and backs up slowly before lowering herself to the ground as she moves I notice an earring in her left ear. Cocking my head to the side I breathe in her scent and it smells like vanilla and honey a scent that I have been longing for the last 60 years Hisako. 

Bolting over to her I lay next to her and start licking her muzzle then press my nose behind her ear then put my head over her shoulder and rest my head there watching as the full moon starts to rise slowly. Turning into my human form I sit up waiting for her to do the same when she does I pull her body flush against mine tucking her head underneath my chin and against my chest. 

"Hisako love how are you here?" I breathe against her hair. She looks up at me and I see her young face that she had when I first met her and her kind smile that always makes my heart race. She stretches up to press her lips against mine and I groan against her mouth I've missed her so much for the past decades and to have her here again with me feels like heaven. "The moon decided it would be better to bring me back as your kind instead of as a tree that can only become human when the moon is out this way I can always be with you." Her voice sounds like music to my ears and it sounds silky and smooth and youthful again not in pain like the last time I heard it before she passed. 

She moves her self closer to me and starts licking and nipping at my neck and beneath her I feel myself start to harden.


	2. Moonlight Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut basically smut hope you enjoy and be kind this is my first F/M smut scene :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah the smut begins in 3...2...1 
> 
> I use the actual definitions like erection, penis, vagina, etc. so if you don't like that PLEASE DON"T READ :3 (even though it also goes to the "cringe romance novel terms" too hey I'm writing so I'll use whatever terminology I want lol XD)

Cupping my hand under Hisako's chin I pull her up to my lips to kiss her after so many years, running my tongue along her lips I ask for permission to enter which she grants. Stroking her tongue with mine my hand travels up her smooth naked back and tangles into her hair, moaning into my mouth Hiskao leans in closer deepening the kiss even more and starts to wiggle against my erection. 

Groaning I pull back to slightly to see a shy smirk on her lips leaning forward she whispers in my ear "you'll have to be gentle my love since you're my first and last Yato." Hearing that makes me release a growl of triumph and arousal kissing her lips again I slide her down my body and lay her gently on the ground (thanking God that it's currently spring time and the grass is lush, soft and comfortable to lay on) kissing down her neck to her breast gently nipping at the skin of her right breast while my left hand plays with her left breast's nipple, pulling her right nipple into my mouth I gently suck on it. 

Pulling my hand away from her breast I slide it down her stomach, hip and finally to her vagina, lightly I stroke a finger along her outer lips Hisako gives out a shaky breath and her legs shake a little. Stroking her lips with my middle and index finger I find her clitoris quickly making her moan and buck against my hand slightly. Kissing my way up from her chest I capture her lips for another deep kiss stroking her tongue with mine, her arms wrap around my shoulders and she lightly scrapes her nails along my shoulder blades.

Pulling back from the kiss I kiss my way down her body until I get to her hips gently kissing her hipbone then moving to her inner thigh before reaching her core. Lapping at the center of her I latch onto her clitoris stroking it with my tongue, my hand glides down so I can gently thrust a finger into her. Pausing I listen to how she reacts to see if she's in pain, when I only hear a moan of pleasure I gently thrust the finger in and out of her while lapping at her clitoris with my tongue still.

Her hand reaches down and threads into my hair holding my head in place. "Y-Yato add another please" Hisako begs her nails gently scraping my scalp. Obeying her wish I slide another finger into her gently, thrusting both fingers in and out of her. She bucks against me and gives out a loud moan her orgasm hits her and her nails slightly dig into my scalp. 

"Yato I'm ready please come on" Hisako begs again breathlessly. Giving her one last lick and thrust I pull back with a satisfied grin placing my two fingers into my mouth I clean them off, moaning at the addictive taste of her. 

Leaning over her again I line my shaft up with her pussy gently thrusting in and stopping and holding still when I feel my hilt hit her center. Her eyes are slightly closed and I lean down to nuzzle her neck "Are you okay? Do you want me to pull out?" I ask her trying to calm down my breathing and heart rate after finally being inside her after all these decades. She opens her eyes "I'm fine just give me a second I forgot how intense the pressure is the first time." She responds a gentle smile gracing her lips.

Nodding against her neck I rest my head on her chest as I wait for her to adjust comfortably. After a little while I feel her thrust against me lightly and I pull back with a wolfish smile lunging forward I capture her lips as I return the thrust. Moaning against my lips Hisako opens her mouth and thrusts her tongue into my mouth and it matches the thrust her hips made. 

The forest is now the setting of lovemaking and the sound of sex and moans fill the air. Thrusting harder I hear the sound of skin slapping skin and I groan against Hisako as she moans and returns my thrusts harder and faster. Her nails start digging down my back causing me to release another groan and a harder thrust causing her body to shake against mine.

Her release comes faster than I anticipated her voice screaming my name as she reaches her climax "Yato!" her legs lock around my hips tighter. I feel my climax approaching so I get in a couple of more thrusts before throwing my head back and releasing my cum inside of her "Hisako!". Tucking my head into her neck I lick some of her sweat off as I try to calm my breathing down to normal. 

Hisako's hands stroke my back gently and she kisses the top of my head lovingly. Sliding gently out of her I sit up and reach out and pull her onto my lap cradling her gently against me. Nuzzling her cheek I kiss her "Oh by the way we do have a log house I built it myself." I tell her looking down at her to gauge her reaction. She looks shocked at first then gives me a content smile before nuzzling my cheek in return "You know I would have been happy just living with you in the forest right?" she asks slightly cheekily.

Stroking her cheek gently with my thumb "I know but I started building it when you were still in the Cherry Blossoms and I wanted to make sure that you had a nice warm bed when you were finally able to use the power of the moon." I respond with a wink and leer smirk. She gives a slight shiver as a strong cold wind happens, picking her up I walk to the log cabin. Her breathe catches "Yato I never thought that you'd build a house for us" she says with happy tears starting to form I gently kiss the ones that start to fall. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'd do anything for you Hisako" I tell her gently kissing her lips as I climb the steps up to the front door. Opening the door and walking upstairs to the master bedroom gently placing Hisako into the bed I go over to the fireplace and start a fire to warm up the house. Once the fire is starting to come alive and I think it will stay lit I go to the bed and slide under the covers pulling Hisako against me.

Placing her head on my chest Hisako draws small circles with her fingertips she starts to give off a nervous scent. Cocking my head "What's wrong?" I ask her stroking her back gently. She sighs and tries to sink into my chest "I'm just wondering how many women you've been with since I passed away." she mumbles into my skin as if to hide what she said.

Cupping her chin in my hand I force her to look at me "I haven't had a single woman since the day you left me Hisako, you're my true mate and I would never soil your memory that way so I lived like a mountain man guarding your tomb like I promised" I respond kissing her gently. She blinks like she's in shock "R-r-really?" she stutters stunned. 

Nodding with a grin I kiss her agin before pulling back as a thought hits me "Wait since you're a wolf and also using the power of the moon I wonder if you can get pregnant with my children now?" I ask thinking out loud. Now she looks at me with a sheepish look "That's why the moon changed me from the Cherry Blossom Tree to a wolf so you'd never be alone again and so we could try for children during this lifetime of infinity." 

Grinning I pull her on top of me and then I notice her yawn "Go to sleep love I'll be here for you from now to forever and always" I tell her kissing her lips gently. Nuzzling her heading into my chest she nods and yawns again "Okay goodnight Yato I love you" she says sleepily.

"Goodnight and sweet dream my mate I love you" I respond kissing the top of her head and following her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to update I got busy and whenever I got time to write I always forgot how I was going to continue the story. 
> 
> This is what I picture for the log cabin https://i.ytimg.com/vi/GXWA7p2RWug/maxresdefault.jpg

**Author's Note:**

> Smut will be in the next chapter ;) so warning


End file.
